


Together We Stand

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was going on outside of Number Thirteen after Cassie went in to face Black John alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Stand

Diana felt her hands clenching and unclenching as she watched the door of the evil house her friend had disappeared into. The house was unnatural and she could see it pulsing as if it were alive. Then she felt it.

 _Fear_.

Diana had felt real fear before, but this wasn't her fear. She had felt fear almost as bad as this before and it was from the same person she was feeling it from now. Only this time it was so much worse and she could feel her own fear rising to match Cassie's. She turned her head to Nick and Adam.

"Something's gone wrong," she whispered. "Cassie's in trouble."

She watched as her words registered on the faces of every person that was standing on the outside of Number Thirteen.

"How do you know," Sean asked fearfully.

It was Deborah's eyes who pinned him to the spot. "It's _Cassie_. If Adam doesn't know when she's in trouble, Diana does."

The others looked back at the house and Diana felt herself sway on her feet as Cassie's terror hit her like a physical blow.

"She needs us!" She yelled to be heard over the wind that had started picking up again. "He's going to _hurt_ her."

Doug and Chris didn't need to be told again, they nodded and turned to the door. Cassie had been there for them and if Diana said she was in that much danger, the twins weren't leaving her in there.

Diana started for the door, but a fierce grip stopped her and she looked up into Nick's eyes in shock.

" _Nick_!"

Hearing her, Chris stopped and glared at Nick. "Let her go." Didn't he realize that their friend was running out of time? He hadn't wanted her to go in, and now he was going to go in and get her out.

Nick shook his head, looking at Diana. "You're not going in there alone. We're all going."

"What?" The yelp was Sean's. "She won't get hurt, he's her father."

"She risking her life and her sanity for us," Melanie said, glaring down at Sean. "If Diana says he's going to hurt her, then he's going to hurt her."

"Haven't you learned anything?" Suzan demanded. "Haven't you learned from what he did to you? From what he's already done to hurt Cassie?"

"We have to help her," Laurel said, daring Sean to argue with them.

Adam stepped up next to Nick and Diana. "Then we're agreed," he said, making sure his voice carried above the wind. "Cassie is our leader, and I know she said to stay here. However, our leader is in trouble."

Nick nodded, and he hadn't let go of Diana. "This is one of those times when orders are made to be ignored." He smiled at her grimly. "We stand together," he said, his hand relaxing.

As soon as his hand loosened on her arm, Diana took off running for the door to the house. She felt, rather than heard, the rest of the coven following her.

When she went through the door, she heard Black John's voice and she shuddered. He was trying to intimidate Cassie and make her choose evil in order to save all of the lives threatened by the storm. She heard him giving her orders and she could almost taste her friend's terror. As she came into the room, she saw Cassie's face was as white as the shift she wore, but she was trying to stand strong against him.

Then she heard the most amazing thing. She heard Cassie's voice start a spell. Her voice was shaking, but she was still trying to get the words of the spell out. As Cassie spoke the first lines, Diana heard the next line of the spell in her mind and she stepped up to aid Cassie.

"Power of stars have I over thee. Power of planets have I over thee." Diana's voice was clear as she said the words and she looked at Black John, pushing as much of her power against him in those words as she dared to.

She watched in fascination as Black John seemed to change before her eyes while the others continued the spell. She felt Cassie's despair and worry when she realized that they couldn't defeat Black John with a broken coven.

 _No,_ She sent to Cassie, hoping she could feel her. _We can do this. I believe in you._.

Black John started to straighten and he made a move towards Cassie.

"Power of fire have I over thee!" Diana had never been so glad to heard her cousin's voice in her life. "Power of night have I over thee!" She didn't glance at Faye, but she could feel Cassie's relief as Faye stood on her other side.

The coven was complete and they were united in their stand against this evil that had haunted their families for generations.

"With me!" Cassie shouted loudly. "All of you, think with me! Give me your power, now!"

Diana didn't think twice and as she felt all of the power swirling around her, she realized no one else in the coven had, either. She could feel all of their power merge into Cassie, and then she felt her friend push it out against Black john.

She had enough time to see a stretch of beach in her mind's eye and then everything exploded around her.


End file.
